Users of electronic devices are increasingly using external computing resources (e.g., resources in “public clouds”) for their computational needs. For example, such external computing resources may include one or more servers that are configured to handle user's needs as various applications are executed. Thus, the user may have access to far more computational resources (e.g., storage, processing power, etc.) than is otherwise available on the user's personal devices.
However, it may be difficult for a publicly available service (e.g., using a “public cloud”) to provide adequate computing resources at all times (e.g., during times when many users are requesting services that, in aggregate, require most, or all, of a provider's “public” resources)